Mi nombre en tu voz
by luna-maga
Summary: Porque sólo tú sabes quién soy. Un encuentro inesperado, una revelación y el nacimiento del amor. Segundo chap ¡UP!, regalo para Elianela :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: nada del universo Potter me pertenece, salvo mis palabras.

Sé que tengo archivada la continuación de Sakura, es que no sé cómo seguir con esa historia. Ahora, Irene Garza (la de Onírica y otras historias, léanla, está en mis favoritos) está leyendo el capítulo 3 -incompleto, por cierto, para decirme su opinión. Gracias, Ire!!!!!

Este fic viene con música e imágenes, y lamento mucho que acá no se puedan colgar. Pero para ver y escuchar como me gustaría vayan a mi blog, "Entre la luna y los fics": andandolaluna punto blogspot punto com

En donde dice play 1 buscan la canción de Alana Grace -Black Roses Red-

En donde dice play 2 buscan Trouble de Coldplay, ambas están You Tube.

**Como siempre, les pido que me dejen un review, ya sea para decirme que les gustó, que no, lo que sea mientras sea con respeto. Si no lo hacen no sé cómo mejorar.**

**Ah! aprovecho para decirle a quien le haya hackeado la cuenta a Dulce Invierno (vayan a mis favoritos) y le borró todas sus bellas historias, que es lamentable la actitud que tuvo, que habla de su pobreza espiritual y de su envidia. **

**Karix desde su cuenta de Facebook "Leo, escribo e hiperventilo con Harry Potter y no me averguenzo de ello" o algo así, no recuerdo bien el nombre (vayan a su perfil, también está en mis favoritos) ha iniciado una campaña en pro de la recuperación de las historias de Sari. Yo, por mi parte, le mandé todos los summaries que tenía porque, bonitas, les cuento, que mi casilla de correo está llena de carpetas con sus nombres y en ellas gran parte de los correos que me alertan acerca de la actualización de sus historias o de las nuevas). Así que ayudemos a Sari, que ya está escribiendo de nuevo, lean Reconstruyendo, es preciosa, un Draco divino.**

Creo que no me olvido de nada. Ah! estoy con finales, el 17 de diciembre me recibo, parte del bloqueo con Sakura tiene que ver con eso. Pero este cuento me surgió anoche y lo terminé hace un rato. Y aquí lo tienen una distracción en medio del estudio.

En serio, no dejen de darse una vuelta por el blog, además le cambié la plantilla.

Besos y gracias por leerme.

* * *

No, los demás no tienen idea. Sólo él me llama por mi verdadero nombre. Sólo él sabe lo que encierra. Granger.  
En sus labios, Granger es vino y rosas, la poción perfecta después de horas acaloradas y desnudas, de piel húmeda y jadeos ahogados; de piernas enlazadas, caricias apremiantes y lenguas codiciosas. En ti soy yo: soy Granger, una mujer...enamorada.

...oOo..

No sabe en que momento se cansó de ser Hermione, Mione o Herms. Como sea, detestaba sus diminutivos. Incluso su nombre, raro pero rotundo, ese nombre que antes amaba porque le confería un estilo que la hacía sentirse distinta a las demás, comenzó a molestarle en la boca de sus amigos un día cualquiera. El día que se cansó de ser transparente, la parte de una estrategia para salvar al mundo mágico. El día que se hartó de que la defendieran del enemigo, leáse Draco-el hurón-Malfoy, pero no de ellos mismos. El día que se permitió reconocer que Harry estaba inexorablemente destinado a Ginny y que jamás podría amar a Ron de otra manera que como amiga porque la distancia entre ellos era la misma que media entre el día y la noche sin luna. Antípodas, eso eran ella y Ron.

Play 1

Porque Hermione Granger, biblioteca ambulante, observadora de las reglas -bueno, al menos de las reglas que le convenían-, amiga de sus amigos, respetuosa de la vida, racional, lógica y poco dada a condenar sin pruebas o a lanzarse a la acción sin un plan analizado hasta el hartazgo, también era una chica. Tal vez no tan bonita como alguna de sus compañeras de casa, o tan sensual o a la moda o tan felinamente slytherin, valga la contradicción, pero por Merlín y Morgana juntos, era una mujer. Al menos se estaba convirtiendo en una, ¡qué joder! Ella servía para algo más que ayudar a sus amigos en sus tareas, alentarlos en el Quidditch, hacer trampa para que Ron entre al equipo, sostener a Ginevra cada vez que perdía las esperanzas con Harry y planear como patearle el trasero a una horda de mortífagos y salir vivos para contarlo. Todo eso sin descuidar sus estudios, seguir siendo la prefecta perfecta y conseguir que alguien viera más allá de su imagen.  
Ella necesitaba desesperadamente alguien que pudiera convertir sus rosas negras en rojas.

...oOo...

Iba caminando por el pasillo que llevaba a la Torre de Astronomía. Antes de terminar mi ronda de prefecta me gustaba pasar un rato por allí y perder mi vista en el cielo e imaginar cómo sería un mundo normal, sin horrcruxes que salir a buscar para destruir, sin un mago tenebroso que vencer, sin un mundo mágico que salvar. Sin alimañas de las cuales defenderse. Un mundo en el que por fin pudiera dedicarme a ser una adolescente normal, o todo lo normal que yo pudiera ser teniendo en cuenta mi peculiar manera de actuar.

Había pasado casi un mes desde su ataque y no se arrepentía de haberle confesado a Dumbledore lo que había descubierto.

Play 2

Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que cuando llegó a la torre no lo vio. Se acercó al borde de piedra gastada por los siglos y levantó la cara hacia la luna menguante. La secreta felicidad que sentía cada vez que la suave brisa desordenaba su pelo ya de por sí rebelde se vio interrumpida por el susto mortal que le provocó la figura alta y pálida que eligió ese momento para salir de las sombras.

-¡Draco! Por poco me matas de un infarto. ¿Qué haces aquí? Tus rondas ya no coinciden con las mías -y no pudo impedir que la tristeza se colara en sus palabras.

-Te esperaba a ti, Granger.

Por el rostro de Hermione pasaron mil expresiones, asombro, esperanza -aunque ella rogó que hubiera sido imperceptible-, desconfianza, duda y finalmente, curiosidad.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

_Un día descubrió que Malfoy tenía la marca. Y nunca supo porque no fue corriendo a revelárselo a Harry. Al fin y al cabo, el muy capullo le había roto la nariz en el Expreso cuando descubrió a su amigo espiándolo. ¡Y pensar que no le había querido creer! Ni ella ni Ron. Pero ahí estaba, la prueba incontrastable de que Harry estaba en lo correcto y ella muda, paralizada y sin ningún deseo de exponer a su pesadilla personal a un castigo que lo llevaría derecho a Azkabán._ _Fue sin querer. Ella entró al baño de los prefectos y allí estaba él, mirándose en el espejo con el rosto desencajado y las mangas de la camisa enrolladas._ _Al principio no la vio y cuando lo hizo, simplemente se deslizó hasta el suelo y allí quedó, como un muñeco desarticulado_ _y roto a la espera de ser botado por su dueño. Ella se acercó despacio y con cautela. Estaría llorando pero no por eso dejaba de ser el maldito narcisista, engreído y odioso hurón albino que les había hecho la existencia imposible desde el primer día en Hogwarts._ _Hermione pensó que nadie que estuviera en ese estado de desintegración y dolor podría estar feliz de ser un mortífago. Casi sin pensarlo tomó el brazo izquierdo del rubio y acarició la marca. Creyó que iba a sentir asco, miedo. Pero sólo pudo sentir pena._ _Él se mantuvo quieto pero alerta, levantó la mirada esperando encontrar lo que Hermione creyó que iba a sentir; sin embargo, para su asombro, sólo halló pena y más allá de la pena, sintió comprensión Y en el instante en que sus miradas chocaron, los dos intuyeron que algo había cambiado y en ese nuevo mundo que acababan de descubrir no había reglas que los ayudaran a tratarse._ _Cuando ella se marchó, Draco acomodó las mangas de su camisa y allí donde la memoria de su tacto se perdía, lo estremeció un inesperado frío. Y deseó ser libre._

...oOo...

A partir de ese momento, se observaban, a veces con sigilo y otras con total descaro. Sin insultos, sin desprecios, sin palabras humillantes. El silencio entre ellos era tan intenso que podía oírse a kilómetros. No había lugar del castillo en el que pudieran escaparse del otro. No había escondrijo, ni aula, ni pasillo, torre o terreno. Sabían, con precisión milimétrica, dónde, cómo y a qué hora y haciendo qué se encontrarían. Como de casualidad, como si no anduvieran buscándose. La mirada de él era insondable. La de ella pensativa, como si estuviera resolviendo un acertijo o tratando de encajar las piezas de un puzzle muy difícil.  
Poco a poco, fueron perdiendo el recelo y en esos encuentros "casuales" a ella se le caía un libro y él se agachaba a recogerlo y se lo daba. Se observaban en silencio y sin decir nada cada cuál continuaba su camino. También la biblioteca era testigo de sus mudos acercamientos. A él se le acababa la tinta y ella convocaba una del verde esmeralda que a él le gustaba. O él le alcanzaba un libro que ella no podía tomar sin magia. Sus rondas, de pronto, habían coincidido y siempre las terminaban en la Torre de Astronomía. En silencio y cada vez más cerca.

La primera vez que hablaron fue cuando Draco la encontró llorando y encogida en los límites del Bosque Prohibido. El pelo enmarañado y lleno de hojas, la camisa abierta, los botones arrancados, el brassier roto, sus pechos expuestos con marcas rojas de dedos, un mordisco profundo en el cuello. Las uñas de ella rotas y llenas de sangre, había arañado a su agresor. Él recorrió el resto de su cuerpo menudo y una oleada de odio visceral lo atravesó entero. Quien hubiera osado tocarla tenía que agradecer que no pudo culminar su violación porque no le hubiera temblado el pulso al echarle un Avada. Se arrodilló y quiso tocarla, pero Hermione retrocedió a los trompicones aterrorizada. "Shhhhh, soy yo. Draco. No te voy a hacer daño". La voz suave y susurrante, sin una pizca de malicia se filtró en la mente de la castaña y se dejó hacer. Draco se quitó su túnica y la envolvió en ella y con ese gesto la abrazó. Estuvieron lo que les pareció horas. No, no sabía cómo pasó, ella estaba paseando por la orilla del lago esperando uno de sus "accidentales" encuentros cuando le lanzaron un hechizo aturdidor. Cuando pasó el efecto, tenía encima a esa bestia que en el regodeo de su excitación insana se había olvidado de arrojar lejos su varita. Así que se defendió como pudo, con patadas y arañazos hasta que alcanzó su varita. No sabía dónde había caído luego de su "volatem ascendere". Draco intentó no traslucir ninguna emoción que asustara a Granger y le preguntó quién la había atacado. "Flint. Marcus Flint".  
Él la llevó a la enfermería y dos horas después algo irreconocible que parecía un alumno de Slytherin fue aislado lejos de ella.  
La noticia corrió como reguero de pólvora por el castillo. Afuera de la enfermería, Harry y Ron estaban a los gritos tratando de entrar. Ginny, Luna, Neville trataban de calmarlos al mismo tiempo que intentaban controlar su propia conmoción. Adentro, el profesor Dumbledore escuchaba.

Hermione decidió contarle absolutamente todo. No sólo lo que le había hecho Flint sino también que Draco era un mortífago. Algo dentro de ella le decía que podía confiar en que el viejo profesor le daría una oportunidad.

A los pocos días, salió de la enfermería con el cuerpo curado y el espíritu más bravo que nunca. Hacía falta algo más que una bestezuela inmunda para quebrar a Hermione Granger. Sin embargo, sucedió algo inesperado. El castillo estaba vacío, o al menos así lo sentía ella. Ya no se le rompía misteriosamente la mochila, ya nadie le alcanzaba los libros en la biblioteca, ya no más Draco y Granger encontrándose sin buscarse. Y eso le instaló un vacío en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar. Y se convirtió en la sombra de una sombra y todos pensaban que era por Flint. Seis años juntos y no podían ver más allá de lo aparente. Amaba a sus amigos, pero no podía comprender que fueran tan ciegos. Salvo Harry, tenía que reconocer que la miraba con sospecha, algo no le cuadraba. Ya vería si más adelante se animaba a confiar en él.

...oOo...

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-Dime -le contestó tratando de descifrar lo que decía con el tono.

-Se lo dijiste...

-Sí -con la barbilla en alto y la mirada desafiante. No estaba preparada para lo que vino después.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar estaba encerrada entre los brazos del Slytherin, que la apretaba contra sí como si pudiera esfumarse. "Gracias", susurró en su oído y una corriente eléctrica la sacudió e hizo que se pegara a él como un tatuaje. "Gracias" y un beso en la curva suave de su cuello. "Gracias" y sus manos vagando por su cuerpo. "Gracias" y la mirada pidiendo permiso para apropiarse de su boca. "Gracias" y la lengua le quema en lugares que no sabía que existían. "Gracias" y se desnudan de todas las maneras posibles bajo las estrellas.

Sólo él podía llamarla por su nombre, porque sólo él podía arrancarle esos gemidos cada vez que escuchaba "te amo, Granger".

* * *

**Volatem Ascendere**

**Descripción**: Eleva por los aires al enemigo para luego caer.

**Utilización**: Utilizado por Lockhart en Harry Potter y la cámara secreta contra la serpiente que Malfoy lanza a Harry en el club de duelo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: nada del universo Potter me pertenece, salvo este cuento que es mío.

_**Este fic es un regalo para Elianela, sobre todo este chap**_

Mil gracias a Pao-Hale20, , Elianela, Sirlaye, Irene Garza, venus027, Beatrix Malfoy, Caperucita Gris, Alecrin, Victoria Malfoy, y Nasuasda: por los reviews, por poner esta historia en favoritos, por el aliento que me dan para que siga escribiendo. Muchas gracias también a las chicas que no comentan pero siguen la historia: Arlene Cullen, Passionix, princesaartemisa, Virginia Diggory, Zedka, Zuruk.

**Música**: Chasing Cars de Snow Patrol, cuando dice PLAY la buscan en You Tube. Con subtítulos está en el blog donde cuelgo la historia:

Andandolaluna punto blogspot punto com

Besos para todas!

…oOo…oOo…oOo…oOo…oOo…oOo…oOo…

**Mi nombre en tu voz -**_**DRACO**_**- **

¿Es que años de mascaradas, de hipócritas sonrisas, de orgullo desmedido, de pedantería no me habían enseñado nada? Si yo sabía lo que había detrás de toda esa afectación: vacío, afán de poder, desprecio por los inferiores y lujuria. El mundo de los sangre pura se movía cómodamente en los límites artificiales de lo permitido y lo deseado. Y siempre una buena cantidad de oro podía volver esos límites aún más difusos.  
Me criaron para ser el Príncipe de Slytherin, el sucesor de mi padre, futuro mortífago. Y yo acepté gustoso esa herencia. Disfruté de mis prerrogativas de sangre y alcurnia, crecí pisoteando a los que no eran iguales a mí, castigué como fui castigado, dejé de reír tal como me indicaron, escondí mis emociones, las sepulté, las ahogué y las creí muertas. Las personas eran objetos a mi servicio, nacidas para servirme, de una u otra manera. Pero siempre supe lo que había detrás del escenario. Y como siempre lo olvidé. Porque entre lo fácil y lo correcto, elegí lo cómodo. Y, por supuesto, pagué el precio.

...oOo...

La vi ni bien me acomodé en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Me pareció bonita, aún con su pelo enmarañado, pero era un niño y no me fijaba en esas cosas. Simplemente me alumbró con su sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos del color de las avellanas. Además, el ser un mago de sangre limpia permite reconocer muy fácilmente el poder mágico que corre en el interior de los magos y brujas y el de ella era increíble, de una fuerza y una calidez que nunca había sentido. Longbottom también lo sintió, lo vi en su cara y lo odié al instante. Y ese traidor a la sangre también lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera estado tan ocupado en reírse de ella y hacerse amigo de Potter. Jamás dudé de sus orígenes hasta que supe la verdad. Ese fue uno de los días más desolados de mi vida. Porque a partir de ese momento tendría que comenzar a odiarla. Y lo hice, vaya si lo hice.

...oOo...

El día que me encontró llorando en el baño, furioso, aterrado y desencajado, creí que nada peor podía agregarse a mi ya despreciable vida. A todas mis desgracias tenía que sumarle que la sangresucia me viera en ese estado humillante y peor aún, que descubriera mi secreto. Si ella hablaba estaba perdido. Potter no tardaría en convertir lo que quedaba de mí en un infierno.  
Imágenes de mi madre muerta, de mi padre torturado desfilaban por mi mente mientras ella se acercaba a mí.  
Y de pronto, el mundo se detuvo. No hubo palabras. Su gesto estaba envuelto en silencio. Pude sentir las yemas de sus dedos recorriendo la marca que me señalaba como mortífago. Todo lo que ella odiaba, todo aquello por lo que ella luchaba junto a Potter y el pobretón, bajo la caricia suave de sus manos. No me atrevía a mirarla y me quedé quieto, esperando su amenaza y sabedor de que ella cumpliría cualquier cosa que prometiera. Sin embargo, cuando por fin me atreví a verla, no halle ni asco, ni desprecio ni amenazas. Sólo pena, ella, Granger, mi enemiga declarada, la víctima de mis insultos y mi desprecio a lo largo de seis años, la sangresucia inmunda sintiendo pena por mí.  
Me perdí en esa mirada profunda y vi en ella algo más. Tal vez ¿comprensión? No sé, sólo supe que sea lo que fuera, lo necesitaba. Y supe también que las cosas ya no serían iguales entre ella y yo; y que, en gran medida, lo que fuera a suceder dependía de mí.  
Pasé mis dedos por la marca, la calidez que Granger había dejado, se estaba diluyendo.

Pese a ello, durante un tiempo me quedé esperando lo peor. Tenía pesadillas con Potter y weasel, denunciándome ante Dumbledore o torturándome, aunque sabía que no era propio de ellos hacer algo así y ella mirando sin hacer nada. Los días pasaban y lo único que cambió fue nuestra mutua actitud. Ya no había insultos, ni advertencias ni desafíos en nuestros encuentros, cada vez más frecuentes, como si fueran casuales, y los dos sabíamos que de casuales nada.

...oOo...

El silencio entre los dos estaba lleno de cosas sentidas, de palabras guardadas, de sentimientos que florecían lentamente. Pronto esos encuentros se plagaron de gestos sosegados, ella me alcanzaba la tinta verde esmeralda cada vez que se me acababa, yo levantaba del suelo lo que sea que se le hubiera caído y se lo daba. Nuestras rondas de prefectos habían coincidido, y siempre las terminábamos en la Torre de Astronomía. La vez que casi me animo a besarla sentimos a la gata de Filch y como hacía rato que tendríamos que haber estada en nuestros respectivos dormitorios nos escapamos de un seguro castigo a la velocidad de la luz, no sin antes hundirnos en la mirada del otro y por primera vez, una sonrisa radiante y dirigida a mí, se dibujó en su rostro, sonrisa que fue aceptada y retribuida con una pequeña carcajada ahogada. Nunca me había sentido tan feliz en mi vida, al menos que recordara. Una extraña calidez se expandía por cada centímetro de mi cuerpo y empecé a dudar de mi misión.

Unos días después, estaba frenético buscándola, no la encontraba por ningún lado. Se suponía que a esa hora debíamos encontrarnos "casualmente" en el lago. Ella no podía fallarme, no después de esa sonrisa, no después de ese "casi" beso. Me serené porque algo me decía que Granger me necesitaba. Y ese instinto que producía nuestros encuentros me llevó a los lindes del Bosque Prohibido, allí la encontré. El pelo enmarañado y lleno de hojas, la camisa abierta, los botones arrancados, el brassier roto, sus pechos expuestos con marcas rojas de dedos, un mordisco profundo en el cuello. Las uñas de ella rotas y llenas de sangre, había arañado a su agresor. Comencé a acercarme pero se alejó de mí como pudo, entonces empecé a murmurar palabras de consuelo mientras me aproximaba a ella con cautela, la cubrí con mi túnica y la abracé. Ella se ovilló en mí como un animalito herido y deseé haber estado allí para impedir ese agravio a su cuerpo y a su espíritu. Juré venganza, pero no tenía que permitir que ella se diera cuenta. Una vez que tuve el nombre, la llevé a la enfermería. Cuando encontré a Flint me encargué de que no le quedaran ganas de volver a atacar a nadie en lo que restara de su patética vida.

...oOo...

PLAY

Aterrado, me dirigía hacia el despacho del viejo loco. Dumbledore quería hablar conmigo y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: Granger habló.  
En el despacho también se encontraba Snape. Me taladró con su mirada y decidí no oponer resistencia, dejé que entrara en mi mente y le mostré todo, absolutamente todo. Luego, apuntó su varita a su cabeza y quitó esos pensamientos y los arrojó al Pensadero. Dumbledore se sumergió en ellos. Ahora quedaba a merced de la decisión que tomara ese mago al que desprecié toda mi vida.  
Esperaba con la cabeza gacha mi sentencia, pero ésta no llegó. Me enteré del papel de Snape como espía al servicio de la Orden del Fénix y del plan que habían pergeñado para salvarme a mí y a mi familia, o al menos a mi madre. Lucius estaba muy involucrado con la causa del Señor de las Tinieblas como para poder sacarlo del foco de la atención de Voldemort sin que se levantaran sospechas. No podía creer en mi suerte. Sabía que no merecía esa ayuda. Pero iba a hacer todo lo necesario para merecerla.

Me alejé unos días de Granger porque tenía que poner en orden mis ideas, sepultar años de creencias sin asidero y organizar mis prioridades. Entre ellas, tenía que poder acomodar mis sentimientos hacia Potter y Weasley si quería estar con Granger y eso suponía dejarme humillar por esos dos que tenían sobradas razones para hacer de mí un estropajo.

Cuando estuve listo la abordé. La encontré en la Torre de Astronomía, de cara a las estrellas. El suave viento mecía su pelo, algunos mechones se pegaron en sus labios entreabiertos en una sonrisa. Me sacudió esa imagen adorable llena de sensualidad, era como una vestal ofreciendo una pureza voluptuosa a los dioses.

-¡Draco! Por poco me matas de un infarto. ¿Qué haces aquí? Tus rondas ya no coinciden con las mías -y no pudo impedir que la tristeza se colara en sus palabras.

-Te esperaba a ti, Granger.

Por el rostro de Hermione pasaron mil expresiones, asombro, esperanza, desconfianza, duda y finalmente, curiosidad.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-Dime -me contestó tratando de descifrar lo que decía con el tono.

-Se lo dijiste...

-Sí -con la barbilla en alto y la mirada desafiante.

La encerré entre mis brazos, y con una urgencia que no sabía que sentía, comencé a acariciarla, a besarla mientras le agradecía una y otra vez lo que había hecho por mí. Granger me había dado la vida sin saberlo.

Nos desnudamos bajo la luz titilante de las estrellas. Era la primera vez para ella y para mí...como si lo fuera.  
Mi boca se cerró lentamente sobre la suya. Comencé a explorar esa cavidad dulce y tras oírse gemir, me abrazó rodeándome el cuello como si le fuese la vida en ello. Yo también la abrazaba con fuerza y la calidez de su cuerpo y la energía invisible de su aura, me envolvían.  
Su cuerpo, terciopelo profano, se ajustaba al mío como si estuviera hecho para mí, como si cada curva encontrara su complemento en el mío.

-Eres tan hermosa -murmuré.

Hermione sabía que no era del todo verdad, pero de pronto se sintió atractiva, tal era el poder de aquella voz y la noche misteriosa.

-Tú también -me dijo en un susurro lleno de pasión.

Me enredé con ella. Deslicé un muslo entre sus piernas, mientras musitaba palabras sugerentes contra su piel desnuda. Granger respondió impulsivamente; no con palabras, pues apenas podía hablar, sino con el cuerpo. Se retorció y arqueó bajo mi cuerpo, abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas.  
Por mi parte, dejé de hablar muy pronto y mi respiración se volvió jadeos roncos. Las manos de Granger notaron que mis músculos se tensaban. Podía percibir que ella sentía unos estremecimientos tan intensos que apenas pudo asombrarse cuando bajé la mano para acariciarle el sexo.  
Ella necesitaba que yo la tocase así. Y yo necesitaba más, mucho más.

-Sí... Sí, por favor -susurró.

-Lo que quieras, todo lo que quieras. Sólo tienes que pedirlo -le respondí con voz áspera por el afán de poseerla.

La acaricié hasta que ella me rogó una liberación que no sabía cómo describir, hasta que se sintió oprimida por el deseo. Cuando deslicé un dedo en su interior, pude sentir como la urgencia se volvía insoportable para ambos.  
Porque yo me hallaba en un estado similar. Gemía como si algo me doliese muy adentro y realmente era así, porque de pronto me inundó el miedo de perderla.

-Estás hecha para mí -le dije repentinamente, como si me hubieran arrancado las palabras-. Eres mía-. Era una afirmación que no dejaba lugar a dudas de ninguna índole. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y le exigí:

- Dilo. Di que eres mía.

-Soy tuya.

Luego de esas palabras me hundí en su cavidad húmeda y lista para mí y fuimos juntos al paraíso.

-Soy tuya -repitió con un jadeo ahogado-. Y tú, ¿eres mío?

-Siempre, lo soy desde siempre.

Me miró confundida y extenuada. La brisa fría rodeó nuestros cuerpos acalorados y nos juntamos todavía más si era posible. Yo boca arriba mirando las estrellas, ella con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, la sentía poderosa y frágil a la vez. Giré mi cabeza y busqué su mirada.  
La luna y las estrellas fueron testigos de mi declaración y su asombro:

-Te amo, Granger. Desde que te vi, hace seis años.


End file.
